I cry for you
by Ethealia
Summary: Thor opłakuje śmierć Loki'ego za pierwszym razem z rezygnacją, za drugim razem ze szczerym bólem, za trzecim razem w milczeniu.


Siedział na skraju Bifrostu, spoglądając w otchłań. Na dole nic nie było, jedynie ciemność i śmierć. Patrzył w przepaść, w którą spadł jego brat, a po jego policzkach spływały łzy. Nie rozumiał jak mógł do tego dopuścić. Miał go chronić. Zawsze obiecywał matce, że będzie blisko niego, że go ochroni... nie udało mu się to. Nie był w stanie ochronić go nawet przed nim samym, jak więc mógł wierzyć, że był w stanie ochronić go przed światem?

Czuł w kościach, że zawiódł. Pierwszy raz w życiu czuł coś takiego i... wiedział, że zasłużył na to. Na każde smutne spojrzenie jego matki, na każde zirytowanie prychnięcie ojca... na każde niby pocieszające poklepanie po plecach przez przyjaciół... wiedział, że cieszyli się jego śmiercią, dlatego nie mógł ich tak dłużej nazywać. Nie rozumiał, jak byli w stanie nienawidzić Loki'ego.

Ale zawsze tak było. I dopiero teraz to do niego docierało. Nikt nigdy nie patrzył na Loki'ego w taki sam sposób jak na niego. Nikt nigdy tak go nie szanował, chociaż przecież to on był jego bratem, starszym na dodatek. Nie był więc w stanie teraz zrozumieć, dlaczego to on, a nie Loki, miał zostać mianowanym królem Asgardu. Przecież to było istne szaleństwo...

Płakał za nim. Płakał dla niego. Płakał przez niego...

Nie wiedział jednak które łzy bolały go najbardziej...

* * *

Dostał drugą szansę i ją zmarnował.

Loki przeżył upadek w otchłań. Jakimś sposobem udało mu się uciec śmierci, ale... nie był w stanie powiedzieć mu żadnej z tych rzeczy, które pragnął mu powiedzieć, gdy myślał, że go stracił. Chciał powiedzieć tak wiele, jednak gdy ponownie się spotkali, stojąc po przeciwnych stronach na polu bitwy, nie był w stanie.

Nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie nawet odrobiny tęsknoty ani odrobiny cierpienia, które płynęły w jego żyłach po stracie brata. Nie był w stanie patrzyć na niego tak samo, jak wcześniej. Jak na przyjaciela. Jak na brata. Jak na tego, który go chronił. Jak na tego, za którym tęsknił.

Nie wiedział, czy Loki się zmienił, czy tak naprawdę to on dopiero teraz był w stanie ujrzeć jego prawdziwą twarz. Nie miało to jednak w tamtej chwili znaczenia. Liczyła się wygrana. Wygrał, ale co później?

Loki nie chciał mówić. Nie chciał również słuchać. Siedział tylko w celi, czytając po raz tysięczny tę samą książkę. Matka dbała, żeby miał wszystko. On również chciał o niego dbać, ale nie był w stanie. Za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał w jego oczy, widział śmierć. Nie wiedział tylko kogo, czy istot, które zamordował Loki, czy jego własną...

Gdy jednak mieli ponownie szansę stanąć ramię w ramię i zawalczyć z mrocznymi elfami czuł radość. Nie miało znaczenia, że obok leżała niemalże martwa jego ukochana. Liczyło się to, że walczyli razem, jak dawniej. Liczyło się to, że Loki wyglądał jak dawniej. Pełen życia, energii i chęci do wykazania się. Thor nigdy wcześniej nie był bardziej szczęśliwy niż w chwili, gdy zobaczył go zabijającego kilku mrocznych elfów.

Ich śmierć nie miała dla niego znaczenia. Nie liczyła się. Liczył się tylko on. Pełen życia. I wtedy to się stało. Poświęcił się. Zrobił coś, o co Thor nigdy by go nie podejrzewał. Oddał swoje życie, by ratować jego. Zupełnie jak jego brat w dzieciństwie.

Starał się z całych sił oddzielić od siebie te dwie postaci, by móc podejmować świadome decyzje. By móc decydować jak władca, a nie jak brat. To jednak wróciło, gdy dał się przebić mieczem. To wszystko wróciło, gdy jego oczy ściemniały. To wszystko wróciło, kiedy uśmiechnął się do niego w ten sposób. Tak jak kiedyś. To wszystko się zmieniło, gdy spoczął zimny i martwy w jego ramionach...

Thor wygrał z elfami. Zmasakrował je wszystkie, ponieważ odebrały mu najważniejszą osobę w jego życiu. Zniszczył je. Zmiażdżył je. Unicestwił. Wszystko przez jedną osobę. Rozpaczał. Płakał. Walił pięściami w najstarsze drzewa Asgardu. Cierpiał jak nigdy.

Wydawało mu się, że ból po pierwszej śmierci Loki'ego był najstraszniejszym uczuciem, jakie istniało. Teraz czuł się jednak sto razy gorzej. Nie było przy nim matki, która mogłaby go objąć ramieniem i wyszeptać, że wszystko będzie porządku. Nie było ukochanej, do której mógł skierować swoje myśli. Wszystko zniknęło. Zniszczało... a razem z tym niszczał on sam.

Został sam ze swoim bólem. Nie potrafił nikomu zaufać. Zamknął się. Uciekł. Zaczął walczyć z przypadkowymi istotami, które jak uważał mogły stanowić zagrożenie. Musiał skąpać swoje dłonie w ich krwi. W innym przypadku czuł, że mógłby zapragnąć, zniszczyć Asgard.

Obwiniał o to wszystko ludzi. O to, że Loki nigdy nie czuł się mu równy. O to, że zapragnął sięgnąć po władzę w inny sposób.

Obwiniał ich również za to... że Loki był martwy.

Obwiniał siebie...

* * *

Gdy wrócił do Asgardu, po wielu miesiącach tułaczki, po bezkresach wszechświata od razu poczuł go. Wiedział, że tam był, choć nie chciał w to wierzyć. Ruszył, by go odnaleźć.

Widząc go pod postacią Odyna, czuł się jednocześnie zły, zrozpaczony, ale i rozbawiony. Oto Loki wygrał. W ten czy inny sposób został królem Asgardu. Dokonał tego, o czym zawsze marzył. On jednak musiał spotkać się z Odynem. Tym prawdziwym. Ragnarock nadchodził...

Byli znów razem. Przez krótki czas, jednak znaczyło to dla niego więcej, niż mógłby się spodziewać. Małe rzeczy jak delikatny uśmiech czy lekki przytyk w jego stronę był dla niego niczym największy skarb. Były dowodem, że Loki żyje, że jest z nim, że znowu dostali szansę, że jeszcze raz może spróbować być dla niego bratem...

Nic jednak nie trwa wiecznie, a w ich przypadku, krótkie dobre chwile poprzetykane są jedynie przez rozpacz, cierpienie i tęsknotę. Nie chciał tego czuć już nigdy więcej, dlatego tym razem, gdy zobaczył opadające, martwe ciało Loki'ego skupił się na nadziei. Wierzył, że Loki wróci tak jak za pierwszym i drugim razem. Nic przecież nie mogło go pokonać. Był najpotężniejszy, skoro wygrał ze śmiercią aż dwa raz, prawda?

Wierzył w każdej sekundzie. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby ból przysłonił mu cel. Nie mógł ponownie rozpaczać. Wierzył. I tylko to trzymało go przy zdrowych zmysłach...

Ponieważ Loki wróci, prawda?


End file.
